Question: A green pair of shoes costs $$22$, which is $11$ times as much as a yellow pair of gloves costs. How much does the yellow pair of gloves cost?
Answer: The cost of the green pair of shoes is a multiple of the cost of the yellow pair of gloves, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$22 \div 11$ $$22 \div 11 = $2$ A yellow pair of gloves costs $$2$.